


Fanfic Maker- The Return of Future Trunks

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drinking, F/M, Funny, Kissing, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of a fanfic generator. Vegeta is Jewish. He meets Bulma. They make out. Trunks is bulled at school. There is a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic Maker- The Return of Future Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly as the generator produced, typos and all. This honestly doesn't make sense, but who cares?

Future Trunks woke up one winter morning...

One night Future Trunks had been drinking too much Gin.

 He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.

 Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.

 Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!

 This one was evil!

Future Trunks ran to stranger and hit him, it was Mr. Popo!

 "How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"

 "Yes, we fight now!"

 

 No Future Trunks screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!

 Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on him.

 

"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"

"My friend! said Future Trunks, you are a man!" he said and saying he did!

 

 "Oh that is good" said Future Trunks

 "No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you because I was told to by  my Hoverboards legacy!"

 "But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.

\---

Meanwhile, Young Bulmas mind was wondered back to the past.

It was Daddy Vegetas Hanukkah party, which everyone was invited too.

The party was awesome as always, because Mr. Popo was hosting it.

 

Young Bulma was pretty drunk that day.

If Young Bulma was honest, she couldn't remember much that happened.

Only something about a Lightsaber,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

 

There was one thing that stuck in her mind though. Something she would never forget.

Daddy Vegeta.

Daddy Vegeta was wearing a Future Trunks mask that night

 

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

 

 

 

Pan was dressed as Young Bulma.

Young Bulma was dressed as Future Trunks.

Future Trunks was dressed as Mr. Popo.

And Mr. Popo was dressed as a Pulse pistol.

 

 

Young Bulma was instantly attracted to Daddy Vegeta in him costume. The way he moved. The way he talked.The way he flicked his hair.

Daddy Vegeta was doing a Karaoke number.

It was "I will survive". And he was awesome.

He sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by Daddy Vegeta.

 

 

 

Young Bulma got up and sang too.

When Daddy Vegeta was singing i will survive it was like the words spoke to her. Daddy Vegeta seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to her. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.

They gazed into eachother eyes as Daddy Vegeta spoke the last lyric.

Then silence.

 

Suddenly, Young Bulma was woken out of the flashback by the present

\---

A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff@

 

Mr. Popo is like the school bully but everyone likes him. And Future Trunks is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Future Trunks because He is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about His superpowers.

 

Future Trunks was in class. He was paying well attention because Future Trunks wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Mr. Popo was being an meany as always. He was annoying other people in class and the teacher but his rep protected him. Until Future Trunks could take it no more.

Future Trunks stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!"

Mr. Popo stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Mr. Popo (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that).

Mr. Popo laughed and got up from his seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?"

Future Trunks gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now.

But then Pan and Daddy Vegeta rized from tier seats too. Future Trunks looked at them. they nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Mr. Popo on!

And when Future Trunks looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Mr. Popo like this!

So Mr. Popo rose up and walked to Future Trunks and he said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!"

"I'll be there, said Future Trunks certain of himself!

And Mr. Popo left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers whent down Future Trunks's spine. This wasn't going to end well.

 

\---

Young Bulma had some time before he had to do anything, so she decided to have another flashback.

 

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Young Bulma said, meekly.

"Hay" Daddy Vegeta said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom.

It wasn't long before their lips were together. Young Bulma couldn't remember who made the first move.

She did remember the taste though. The taste of Daddy Vegeta.

Daddy Vegeta tasted like Salal berry on a Query had errors! noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.

What had they been eating? Young Bulma tried to work out it. It took much tung work.

After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Daddy Vegeta guessed what Young Bulma was doing.

"I had Cantaloupe for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Young Bulma said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole Microt but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Daddy Vegeta's lips  still lingered in Young Bulma's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Daddy Vegeta snuggling against Young Bulma's neck as he snuggled upto Daddy Vegeta's torso.

 

(lots of hugging happened after this).

 

 

 

 

. They had a lot of..."fun".

 

 

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Young Bulma.

"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said Daddy Vegeta blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Daddy Vegeta.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Young Bulma.

 

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they never told their friends.

 

 

\---

 

After climbing the mountain they finally arrived at the Mr. Popo's lair. It was the most epic tower they had ever seen! And atop they heard the roar of Mr. Popo's fearsome dragon.

No longer owuld it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes !

 

"Greatings mortals!" the dragon growled. It wooshed around and when it saw our heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and spewed it at them! But our heroes were quicker than that, and with the spell stored inside the cell's egg, Future Trunks used his Saiyan powers and unleashed it upon the dragon!

The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

 

Then at the end of a long stairway, Future Trunks saw Mr. Popo furnishing an incantation!

Once more Future Trunks unleashed the Saiyan powers but it had no use!

 

"Hahahaha! siad Mr. Popo. "Yur powers do nothing against my super-evil. And you don't even know why...."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Mr. Popo with lingering evil in his voice. "It's because the dragon.... is secretly your father!"

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"

And with that last sentence, Mr. Popo pointed a single finger at Future Trunks and a purple blinding streak of lighte went from his fingertip, onto the Future Trunks.

"Arrggh!" Future Trunks muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"

Future Trunks"! said Pan, "Noooo!"

And Daddy Vegeta ran towards Mr. Popo and smacked him  in the face.  The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, Future Trunks's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

 

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was awesome. But he was no longer evil! So they all went ontop of the dad and flew back home. The end!


End file.
